


Zlato v tvojich očiach

by laterie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith je unavený a Shiro nikdy nespí, M/M, Púšť všade samá púšť, prečo len tak milujeme púšť
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/laterie
Summary: Keith je unavený, ale či je to slnkom alebo len pocitom bezmocnosti to nevie. Je to totiž príliš ľahké popliesť.





	Zlato v tvojich očiach

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and throw it into google translate, maybe it'll work.

Keith sledoval tiene ktoré opakovane kĺzali po stene. Starý ventilátor ktorý vydával jemne vrčanie bola jediná vec ktorá dokázala zamestnať jeho prázdnu myseľ. Akoby sa svet na malý okamih prepadol a vo vesmíre sa vznášal len malý  ostrovček zeme na ktorom stálo jeho skromné obydlie. Rovnako mohol byť mŕtvy už niekoľko hodín a vôbec by ho nezaujímalo či práve takto vyzerá nebo alebo peklo. Večer bol rovnako dlhý ako všetky večery predtým. Planéta sa otočila opäť o kúsok a vrhla lúče zapadajúceho slnka priamo na Keithovu tvár. Vedel, že v okamih kedy vymenil poéziu za vedu, stratil aj svoje srdce. Bola vec o ktorej vedel kde sa nachádza naozaj stratená?

Koľko mesiacov a rokov Shiro potreboval aby prepustil tú krehkú a pulzujúcu vec zo zajatia svojho tela? Človek by nepovedal aké ľahké je stratiť to, čo nosí hlboko vnútri prepojené s dušou a telom.

Keith zdvihol obe svoje ruky proti slnku. Jemný až takmer nebádaný nádych fialovej sa rozprestieral po celom povrchu jeho kože. Znova a znova si opakoval slová Krolie: _si to ty, kto je vnútri a žiadny tvar alebo farba Shira nikdy neodradí._

Tak kde je?

Púšť nikdy nebola tak horúca aby ju nedokázal zvládnuť. Za roky sa jeho telo prispôsobilo spaľujúcemu žiaru slnka a chladnému objatiu mesiaca. Ale tento krát mal Keith pocit, že sa prilepil k matracu. Nechal svoje ruky padnúť späť vedľa tela a zatvoril oči.

„Zvláštne ako nás volajú vojaci, obrancovia, _zabijaci..._ “ povzdychol si, „a ja sa nevládzem ani zdvihnúť z matracu.“ Otočil hlavu na bok a pohliadol na gauč na ktorom zvykol prespávať. Občas sa budil príliš zmätený a nevedel určiť či je von západ alebo východ slnka.

„Keith,“ dvere potichu vrzli.

„Hm?“ Shiro stal vo dverách ako halucinácia. Horúce slnko a rozpálený piesok rozvírili vzduch a skreslili jeho siluetu.

„Zmeškal si poradu.“

„O čom bola?“ opýtal sa Keith potichu. Jeho oči ospalo blúdili po Shirovej postave. Nemal oblečenú uniformu ani formálne oblečenie.

„Obranné systémy spojencov.“ Odpovedal Shiro pokojne. Vstúpil do domu a zatvoril za sebou dvere čím zrušil akékoľvek kúzlo akým na neho púšť pôsobila.

„A dohodli ste sa?“

„Dohodli.“

„Tak som nezmeškal nič.“ Keith otočil hlavu späť pred seba. „Pozri, momentálne som zaneprázdnený rozjímaním o svojom živote.“

„To je dobrá vec.“ Shiro sa usadil na kraj matraca ktorý ležal pohodený na drevenej podlahe uprostred miestnosti.

„Pristane ti to.“ Keith ležérne zdvihol ruku a prstami prebehol po Shirovom stehne. „Vyzeráš mladšie a pokojnejšie. Uniforma ťa robí príliš serióznym.“

„Naozaj?“ Shiro sa pousmial, „je to len oblečenie.“

Keith neodpovedal. Namiesto toho sa plne začal venovať džinom ktoré obopínali Shirove svalnaté stehná. Od doby kedy Shiro začal nosiť veci ktoré patrili Keithovmu otcovi, ho nevidel v žiadnom inom oblečení než bolo brnenie alebo vojenská uniforma. Tento krát mal Shiro dokonca obuté čižmy a na sebe tmavo modré tričko. Akákoľvek farba obopínala to skrehnuté telo bola dobrá. _Akákoľvek._

„Keď si odišiel na Kerberos, ukradol som tvoju koženú bundu.“ Keith sa pousmial.

„Že ma to neprekvapuje.“

„Je v skrini. Nechal som ju tu, tak ako všetko ostatné než sme odleteli.“

Shiro pohliadol na dlaň ktorá sa rozprestrela na jeho stehne. Chvíľu sa len díval a nechával svoje svaly v pokoji, než sa Keith otočil na bok a jeho ruka skĺzla hlbšie medzi stehná. Okamžite ucítil ako sa jeho telo naplo. Mal túžbu spraviť niečo konkrétne, ale nakoniec sa jeho myseľ v chaose rozlúčila sa ostal hlúpo dívať na Keitha.

„Máš lepšie reakcie než ja.“ Zaprel sa o Shirove stehno a posadil sa. „Viem, že ma nechceš, tak prepáč, že sa ťa dotýkam tam kde by som nemal. Môžem si za to sám rokmi ktoré som ťa kŕmil o silnom bratskom pute. Sprotivil som ti sám seba.“

Zdalo sa, že Keith trafil na citlivú strunu. Už medzi nimi nevládol pokoj ktorý sa rozprestieral ako med na večernej oblohe. Čo sa týkalo intímneho života, Shiro sedel stále v zadnej lavici ako neposlušný žiačik. Dokonca mal občas pocit, že Keith chápe veci ktoré on nedokázal pochopiť za roky vzťahu s Adamom. Možnože keby dokázal komunikovať na úrovni ktorú Adam vyžadoval, dnes by bol inde. Osud s ním hral karty a on vyšiel z neho takmer mŕtvy.

„Čokoľvek sa stalo alebo sa udeje,“ Keith sa nahol tesne k jeho uchu, „budem tu tak dlho ako to bude možné, ale jedného rána ma možno prídeš hľadať a ja tu už nebudem. Čo bude potom ja netuším. Ale večnosť...“ odmlčal sa, „je niečo čo sľubujú milenci. Dal by som ti ju keby si o ňu stál.“

Shiro sa skrčil; naraz ako kŕčovito akoby ho niekto oblial studenou vodou. Vzal Keithovu ruku do dlane a nežne ju zovrel. Nikdy mu hlavou  nepreskočila myšlienka na to, že by sa Keith jedného rána vzal a bez slova odišiel. Jeho povinnosť voči Voltronu bola dobrovoľná, a po tom všetkom by mu nikto nedával za zlé ak by odišiel. Shiro sa vydesil ako malé dieťa. Strach ktorý ho ovládol zaplavil jeho telo temnou a spenenou vodou chladného oceánu.

„Shiro, _prosím._ “ Keith sa oprel čelom o jeho rameno. „Ani neviem koľko krát som ťa už o niečo prosil. Začína sa z toho stávať  zvyk. Ja prosím, a ty nakoniec spravíš _niečo._ Urob niečo aj teraz.“

Dotknúť sa Keitha na miestach ktoré si Shiro nikdy nemohol dovoliť bolo ako prebúrať hlavou múr. Musel v sebe zlomiť zámku a vypustiť svoju frustráciu do sveta. Emócie prebývali vo veľkých kútoch kde ich Shiro za každým zamietol a zhasol. Jedine Keith v ňom dokázal zdvihnúť vietor a všetko znova rozfúkať a spraviť v ňom nenormálne zmätok. Shiro vedel, že Keith by prosiť nemal. Nebolo to správne sa dožadovať niečoho čo malo prísť prirodzene. Nebolo ľahké ale ani ťažké zdvihnúť svoju ľavú ruku a objať ho okolo ramien. Keith sa stúlil pri ňom ako tá najkrehkejšia bytosť pod slnkom.

„Oh _bože._ “ Shiro šepol s úsmevom na perách. Tak jednoduché a pritom nekonečne komplikované je v skutočnosti niekoho milujúco objať.

„Boh je príliš ďaleko,“ odvetil Keith spokojne, „a nech tam aj ostane.“

„Nemáš poňatia čo mi spôsobuješ,“ Shiro zaboril svoj nos do Keithových tmavých vlasov, „neostáva mi nič iné len ťa volať _bohom._ “

Shiro sa nadýchol vône piesku a západného vetra. Keith vyrástol na púšti ako ruža. Pre Shira to bola tisíc ročná púšť ktorá prebrala vôňu dvadsať jedna ročného Keitha a nie opačne. Vek bol hlúpy, tak krehký a takmer ničotný v porovnaní so scenériou. Keby niekto vstúpil do miestnosti a videl ako sa objímajú, pomyslel by si, že sú spolu už celé roky aj keď pravda bola iná a Shiro si uvedomil krehkosť každého okamihu. Jeho telo sa kompletne uvoľnilo a pomaly klesol na matrac než ho niečo nepríjemne udrelo medzi lopatky.

„Je toto čo si myslím, že to je?“ opýtal sa Shiro a vzápätí mal Keitha prisatého na svojom boku ako chobotnicu.

„Hm, to ťa tak rád vidím.“

Shiro na neho otočil hlavu. Nedokázal premôcť svoj smiech, „niečo ma bodlo medzi lopatky.“

„Hm?“ Keith sa nechápavo nadvihol než si uvedomil že nechal na posteli pohodený svoj nôž.

Shiro sa nadvihol a s Keithovou pomocou vylovil spod chrbta nôž ktorý bol našťastie zabalený do látky.

„Roky boja s mimozemským nepriateľom a to čo ma nakoniec zabije je tvoj Marmora meč? Keith...“ Shiro _tskol_ a zároveň pokrútil hlavou. Privinul si Keitha bližšie k sebe a ďalej si vychutnával komfort ktorý mu poskytovala Keithova ruka. Pomalými krúživými pohybmi hľadel Shirovu hruď. Občas zovrel jeho prsné svaly, občas si príjemne zavrnel a znova pokračoval. Palcom dráždil bradavku kým sa pyšne nepostavila.

„Vieš, že Marmora znie tak trocha ako _mamorimasu?“_ opýtal sa Shiro po chvíľke ticha.

„A čo znamená?“

„ _Chrániť.“_

„To sa mi páči.“ Prikývol Keith.

„Vieš, že v tvojich očiach sa odráža západ slnka?“ Opýtal sa Shiro akoby čakal roky kým bude môcť položiť túto otázku. „Je to akoby som v nich videl zlato.“

„Nie, naozaj nie.“ Keith sa zasmial.

„Zlato v tvojich očiach.“

„Shiro...“

„Pretože máš _srdce zo zlata.“_


End file.
